Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?: Now You Sia, Now You Don't! Credits (2019)
"Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" "Now You Sia, Now You Don't!" Guest Starring Sia Produced by Chris Bailey Written by Caroline Farah Directed by Mike Milo Story Editor Michael Ryan Line Producers Vincent Aniceto Adam Middleton Casting Dawn Hershey-Lopes, CSA Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, Owner Grey Griffin as Daphne Balke, Housekeeper Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Bodyguard Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Sia as Herself Kari Wahlgren as Business Woman, Manager, Trainer Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions "Scooby-Doo, Where, Are You?" Written by David Mook and Ben Raliegh Adaption by Chris Bailey Performed by David Poe Produced by Vivek Maddala Music by Steven Morrell Associate Producer Dave "Dubz" Wong Production Managers Amy Pijanowski Ann Tran Assistant Production Managers Erica Anastasi Dana Bell Kathy Cavanaugh Yasir R. Madik Lauren Sepanski Art Director Nadia Vurbenova-Mouri Prop Design Mark Bachand Augusto Barranco Chad Towensend Character Design Thomas N. Perkins IV Dave Sherbune Stephen Silver Storyboard Tony Craig Peter Ferk Chris Headrick Joe Oh Charles Visser Storyboard Revisionists Ernie Keen Tracy Mark Lee Background Supervisor Jim Behold Background Design Peter J. DeLuca Cynthia Ignacio Fedja Vovanovic Cornelio Manalac Gary Mouri Background Paint Drew Berry Michael Inman Erik Martin Color Designers Kim Bowen Pamela Fawn Long Editor Dave Courter Animatic Editors Brant Duncan Anna Marie Solorio-Catalono Animation Timing Richard Arons Lee Crowe Herb Moore Tom Tataranowicz Jungja Kim-Wolf Animation Checking Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matthew Girardi Effects Animation Anthony Akira Andrade Animation Services Yeson Entertainment Line Producer Youmi Kim Production Managers Kihyun Kim Shiyoung Kim Heesoo Lee Animation Directors Kwangjin Kim Hyungtae Kim Youngsik Kim Chulho Seo Whanjun Yeo BG Supervisor Hyunyoung Geon Color Supervisor Soonyeop Choi Hyunhee Kim Camera Supervisor Jintae Yeom Digital Supervisor Jungnam Lee Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Managers Brittany Canasi Rebecca Unger Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operator Jeff O. Collins Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor David Cowles Assistant Editors Harrison T. Barth Gabriel Gianola Matt Hanchey Production Administrator Frances Chang Production Support Cher Bentley Daphne Fei Shelly Jacobs Tamara Miles Tracy Nicoletti Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Rights & Clearances Jack Baumgart Business and Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone [Chinchilla Jehan Jawad Shanon Muir Bonnie Negrate Kimberly Shekerlian Executives in Charge of Production for Boomerang Vishnu Athreya Diana Theobald Production Supervision Leanne Moreau Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo